spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Destruction
Destruction 'is the first episode of SpongeKid Adventures. Plot After a bombing, the gang has to leave Bikini Bottom, and into the woods. Meanwhile, the police are trying to figure out who set up the bombing. Transcript ''(Zoom into Chum Bucket; Plankton pacing) '''Plankton:'' Ugh...stupid Krabs. I will never win... no, Sheldon... don't say things like that... but how?...''how? Ugh... gosh... it's never going to happen... ever... ever... Unless...''oh... yes... perfect! ''Perfect! (title sequence) (Alarm clock rings, Squidward wakes up and turns clock off) (Montage to ''My Name Is Skrillex ''by Skrillex) ♪''My name is Skrillex''♪ (Squidward walks towards bathroom) ♪My name is Skrillex♪ (He unbuttoned his pajama shirt, drops it on floor) ♪My name is Skrillex♪ (view switches to legs; pajama bottoms drop down and off; Squidward steps into shower) ♪My name is Skrillex♪ (view switches to shower head; water starts running) ♪My name is Skrillex♪ (view switches to mirror; mirror gets steamy) ♪My name is Skrillex♪ (view switches back to shower head; water stops) ♪My name is Skrillex♪ (cuts to bedroom, at chest-up view; Squidward puts on shirt and hat) ♪''My name is'♪''' (cuts to car; Squidward puts in CD) ♪♪ (Turns keys, starts driving) (wipe to Krusty Krab) ♪''..is Skrillex. My...♪'' (Squidward pulls up, montage ends) (walks inside) Cashier: '''Welcome to the Krusty Krab, may I take your order? '''Squidward: '''Actually, it's my shift. I'm the new hire, Squidward. '''Cashier: '''Oh, thank God. Good luck, squid kid. People come in here in swarms! '''Squidward: '''Wouldn't doubt it. ''(enters station)'' Well, have a good day. (waves) 'Cashier: '''You too. ''(leaves) '''Tom: ''(walks up) Hey there. '''Squidward: '''Hi. Welcome to the Krusty Krab, may I take your order? '''Tom: '''Yeah. ''(looks at menu) ''I'd like a number 3 combo with large fries and a Dr. Pepper. '''Squidward': Okay, that'll be $4.99. (Tom gives bill) ''Thanks, and one penny back. ''(turns) A number 3 combo with large fries and a Dr. Pepper. Cook: 'Right up. ''(makes food, hands it to Squidward) '''Squidward: Thanks. (turns around, gives food to Tom) Tom: 'Thanks. ''(leaves with food) (Bert walks up) 'Squidward: Oh, hey Bert, welcome to the Krusty Krab. What would you like? '''Bert:' Um, I'll have a... wait a minute... is that smok--- (explosion) (Bert screams, runs away) Patrick: ''(explosions) Evacuate!'' (explosions) Squidward: ''(gets out of station)'' Okay, I'm gettin' outta he--''(explosion)'' (screen goes white, then fades back outside) Patrick: ''(tosses pebble, explosion)'' There. I think that's all of them.'' (explosions)'' Or not. SpongeBob: ''(looks around)'' We can't live here anymore. It's too dangerous. Patrick: 'Well, where will we go? '''SpongeBob: '''Anywhere but here. '''Mr. Krabs: '''Well, then we better get goin'. ''(commercial break) '''Officer Nancy: (On communicator) ''All units to bombing site. I repeat, all units to bombing site. ''(turns off communicator, searches Krusty Krab) ''Wow... ''(Squidward groans, Nancy turns on communicator) So far, one injured. Officer John: '' Okay, Nancy. We're on our way. '''Officer Nancy: '(turns off communicator) ''Hmm... no pieces of shrapnel that I can see. This is going to be a tough one. We need investigators. ''(on communicator) ''John, can you get contact with the NCIS? '''Officer John: '''Can do. '''Officer Nancy: '''Great. ''(turns off communicator) Let's see here. (Gets on ground, searches, sees residue) Um... gum, no.... wood. Nah. Aha! (looks in charred spot, where there is some dirt and a leaf lit on fire) ''Burning leaf, earth... nothing else. ''(sighs, officers arrive) Officer John: 'What have you found so far? '''Officer Nancy: '''And a warm hello to you too. I've found nothing except that kid over there. ''(points to Squidward) Probably needs medical attention. Anyways, I don't see any evidence at first sight. 'Officer John: '''Well, just leave that to the detectives. ''(commercial break) '''SpongeBob: '''Where are we gonna go? '''Mr. Krabs: '''I think we should just stay in the woods for now. '''SpongeBob: '''Fine. '''Sandy: '''This'll be okay. I loved climbing trees back in Texas! '''Mr. Krabs: '''Texas has trees? '''Sandy: '''Duh. '''Mr. Krabs: I thought it was a desert. Like that, um... Alaska, right? Sandy: '''Um... Alaska is freaking cold. It's mostly tundra. '''Mr. Krabs: Tundra, eh? Well, doesn't it get cold in deserts? Sandy: At night. But not freezing cold. Besides, why do you think it's desert in the first place? Mr. Krabs: '''Deserts are in big places, right? '''Sandy: '''Sometimes. '''SpongeBob: What, is this twenty questions? Mr. Krabs: Kid's right, we're getting off topic. Sandy: Yeah. Mr. Krabs: 'Well, anyways, we need to set up camp. '''SpongeBob: '''Sure, but I need to sit down. : ''(sits down near tree) ''Ow, splinters! : ''(stands up, brushes off pants) ''Well, maybe up in the tree will be better. ''(climbs up) '' : Wow, pretty high up. Gotta have the right footage. ''(swings legs around branch) Oh... that's a load off... : (yawns, falls asleep) (scene wipe) : (SpongeBob wakes up, falls out of tree) : (screams, reaches into pocket) ''Um, earbuds, earbuds, ah! Please, please, ''please be here! : ''(pulls out PowerBeats, hooks it onto branch) ''''Aha!' (nears the ground, screams) '' : (grabs end of earbuds, stops just before hitting the ground, exhales) ''Whoa. That was close. Okay, next time I need to tie myself up there. Shoulda learned that from ''The Hunger Games. : Whoa... (noise)... (vomits on ground) ''Ugh. Can't... get back... up in the... tree... Oh... ''(falls asleep on ground) (end credits) International Title Cards Destructionrssn.JPG|Pусский Destructionjpns.JPG|日本人 Destruicao.JPG|Português Dinistrio.JPG|Cymraeg (Welsh) Destructionfrch.JPG|Français Destruzione.JPG|Italiano Destruccion.JPG|Español Category:SpongeKid Adventures Category:PG Category:Pilots Category:2013 Category:Episodes